The present disclosure relates generally to the field of aircraft seats. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to aircraft seats with in-seat entertainment system capabilities.
Generally, airlines provide different class seating arrangements for passengers. For example, an airline may provide passengers an option for business class seating and coach class seating. The airline also may operate their fleet with common seats between coach class and business class and/or vary the number of business class seats depending on route and season. Some airlines may perform these variations simply by making the middle seat of a 3-3 configured single isle aircraft an empty seat. Although the type of seat is the same, the airline may wish to provide in-seat entertainment capabilities for business class passengers while not providing in-seat entertainment capabilities for coach class passengers. Generally, the variation between the two classes of seats has not allowed airlines to equip their business class seats with in-seat without significant effort. Increased logistical and time considerations, such as having to remove and replace seats, often make airlines hesitant to adjust the seating configuration.
Thus, there is a need for reconfigurable seat systems and methods to allow airlines to have in-seat in-flight entertainment while adjusting the size of business class seating areas. There is further need for an in-seat system to remove displays from the seatback without disruption to any of the other displays on the aircraft. Further still, there is a need for a method of reconfiguring a seatback of a passenger aircraft seat with a receptacle area positioned in the seatback and covering the receptacle area.